


Kurapika x reader My angel

by Animaster888



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: this story takes place during the heavens arena ark. the story may eventually become smut. i will change the rating if it does
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. chapter 1

"It's an important task...don't fail me..."  
Your father's words echoed through your head as you looked through the crowd of applicants. You needed a bodyguard, according to your father. You could pick out your favorites and he would pick out the best one.  
To be honest, you hated your father. He was apart of the phantom troupe and he forced you into it at the tender age of 8. you were branded with your dad's spider tattoo, which you later had it turned into a butterfly caught in a spiders web.

You typically wore a black skirt, black thigh highs, black knee-high boots with a black and white cold shoulder tee. Your tattoo was on the back of your left shoulder.

Every person you interviewed was the same. Overpowered, overconfident, and arrogant...until you came across one that stood out.  
"Kurta, Kurapika?" you call out. A blonde boy approaches you. He wore a blue and red tabard with white clothes underneath. He also had blue Chinese flats and a red earring.  
"That would be me." He smiles gently and kisses your hand. you blush and lead him to the interrogation room that is serving as an interview room for a bit.  
"So...Where are you from?" you ask.  
"Just a small island. you've probably never heard of it." he smiles.  
"ok, next question. what makes you stand out from the rest of the candidates?" you ask.  
"Well, I'm quick thinking, very strong, and smart...Oh, and I just got my hunters license!" he smiles.  
"Oh! cool!" you smile. "I don't think any other hunters are applying! This gives you a real leg up!"  
"Thank you." His eyes sparkled as a soft smile laid across his face. "You know, I didn't expect you to be so beautiful."  
You freeze in your tracks, face red as a cherry.  
"r-really?" you turn away to collect your thoughts, Tattoo in plain sight of Kurapika. When you turn back, you see a flash of red in his eyes before he quickly shuts them and smiles at you. you pretend that you didn't notice, thinking it was simply your imagination.

"I don't care what my father says. I pick you for the job." your face is dusted with a red tint as you stand up and shake his hand. He clasps hands with you, eyes still shut, and thanks you before walking out.  
When he goes outside, you start to freak out. It was the first time a guy had flirted with you. Mostly because your father was a big scary guy who liked blood. you remembered when you were 13, the son of a servant boy gave you a flower and he went missing two days later.  
so the fact that this was happening with someone who could take care of himself, and was cute, was just amazing!

you spin around your room that night as you think about Kurapika and how he will be with you 24/7 was just perfect. Suddenly, there is a bang on your door. Your father enters and he looks pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting punished by your dad for disobeying him, you simply go to sleep. After all, your decision was worth it. You knew whoever was picked would be around you all day and all night and with Kurapika being chosen, you were happy.

Kurapika went to his hotel room he had been staying at after being accepted for this job. He was a bit overwhelmed, knowing that he would basically be working for the phantom troupe but decided to push through. He needed answers so he couldn't slip up or else his whole plan would be ruined. Kurapika took a ride to the mansion where he would be working from now on. He was accepted inside and took a long walk to get to his client's room. He pulled out his watch, puzzled at the fact that you would still be asleep.   
"It's almost noon! What is this girl doing sleeping in so late." He knocked on the door but got no answer. He decided to wait because she could be getting changed, but after 3 minutes passed by he slowly opened the door  
"uh, are you awake?" he said as he peered into the room.

You were snoring away in bed. You wore black lingerie to sleep in as you hugged your pillow as you slept.  
You had a few posters sloppily hung up around the room and several anime figures.

Kurapika felt a nerve bulge on his forehead as he looked at you. He approaches you and shakes you. You groan loudly. 

"Noooo, five more minutes…"   
Kurapika's patience was wearing thin when you finally opened your eyes and saw him.   
"Oh! I didn't think you would be here this early!" You beam while sitting up.   
"It's noon…" He glares at you but you don't notice. You hop up and go to your walk-in closet, shutting the door behind you to change.  
Kurapika sighed and sat on your bed, facing the closet waiting for you.   
"So.. What are our plans today? He asked in an effort to make conversation.  
You pull on your clothes as the closet door slowly creeps open.   
"I was just hoping to do some shopping today."  
Kurapika looked at the closet door not expecting to see her breasts. He quickly looked away blushing a red red.   
"O-oh that sounds simple. We shouldn't run into any harm just shopping." Kurapika tried to make it seem like he hadn't seen anything. "and um what exactly are you going for?”  
"Hmm, probably clothes." You say as your body is suddenly in full view of kurapika.

“Do you need more clothes?” Kurapika asked. “As long as your paying, I have nowhere to complain so let’s go”

You put on your shirt and turn around.   
"How long has this door been open?" You blush. 

"I'm not really sure actually.. I just didn't want to embarrass you by mentioning it. Not that I was looking!" kurapika started to panic, worried that if she got the wrong idea he would be fired.  
Tiff shrugs and takes his hand.   
"Let's go!" She skips down the hallway with kurapika in tow.


	3. chapter 3

After the awkward interaction, the two go to the mall. Kurapika is forced to carry everything while also remaining cautious of everyone who walks by.   
"Hey, are you hungry?" You ask him.   
"You don't need to worry about me M'lady, but if you really need to know then I guess I am a bit hungry." he adjusted the bags in his arms and smiled at her "maybe we should go get something to eat okay?"  
You nod and start walking until a store catches your eye. "Oh! There's a sale at Heather's wish!" You smile. "Let's go in!"  
Kurapika's eyes shot wide open and he looked at you nervously “are you sure you want to go in there with me? People might think something totally wrong” he was really just embarrassed to go in  
"Oh, come on!" You smirk. "Are you embarrassed that people will think we're a couple?"  
"No, it's not that at all. I mean I don't really care what people think it's just going in there as a guy, don't you think it's a little creepy?" kurapika asked  
"I think it's cute! Besides, you are my bodyguard." You get close and whisper in his ear. "Not to mention, I'm a bad judgment when it comes to size"  
“Fine if I must but I won’t help you put anything on. “ he huffed  
You go through a few sets and come out for kurapika to see. You bend over and push your breasts up. "What do you think, pika?"  
He was sitting outside the dressing room tapping his foot repeatedly, worried that he looks like a creep just sitting alone outside of the dressing room. When she walked out he looked at you and looked away quickly, making sure not to let his eyes linger. He saw just enough to make his face go pink. "I think it looks fine... Also please don't call me pika.."  
"Why not? It's cute, pika!" You wrap your arms around his neck, almost as if you could give him a lap dance  
The feeling of your breasts on his chest was enough to turn him on slightly. He peeled your arms off of him "I just don't find it very... You know, professional." kurapika felt his ears getting hot as well. This is the first time he has ever seen lingerie on a girl before.  
You giggle. "Whatever you say, pika"  
You go to put your clothes on and pay, then go to lunch.   
Kurapika walked you to the food court still In shock of what happened and set the bags down at a table. "Here you stay here and I'll get you some food okay?" he asked  
"Sounds good!" She smiled  
Kurapika went off to order the food but still kept a close eye on you. You sat down and sighed then checked your phone. Just then a creepy man walked behind you and tapped on your shoulder “hey there pretty lady, who are you waiting on?” The man said  
You scoot away. "I'm... Just...." You get quiet and scared.  
“You just what? Don’t tell me you have a boyfriend.” He chuckled  
"Yes! I do! He's... Getting us food..." You start to sweat  
The man looked over at kurapika and laughed “this will be easy to get my hands on you. That kid won’t do a thing about it.” Just as the man said that kurapika showed up to your side. “Leave now and you won’t get hurt.” He stared the creep down with the intent to kill. The man laughed harder. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into kid” the man put his hand on your shoulder, and just like that kurapika put him into a chokehold with one arm and twisted his wrist backward. “I’ll break your wrist if you touch her again,” Kurapika said in an almost calm voice that made what he was doing sound easy  
Your heart flutters as you watch kurapika defend you. Your face turns a shade of pink and your knees buckle.  
“I’ll leave her alone just please don’t break my arm!” the man said in a panicked voice that almost cracked at every vowel. "Fine." Kurapika then broke the man's finger with ease, and the man yelped in pain. "That's so you won't forget me. I'm surprised. I thought you said I didn't know what I was getting into. Looks like you were the one who didn't know after all" kurapika said with a smirk before throwing the guy on the ground.  
Watching kurapika fight over you made you realize that his dominance was actually quite arousing. It was embarrassing to realize you had already gotten swept off your feet by him.  
"Oh, I think our food is ready." kurapika said with a smile. "We should probably go eat somewhere else I don't really like eating around filth like that" he talked as if he didn't just get into that fight with that man.  
"R... Right..." You try to stand but your knees were shaking too much. You stagger  
Kurapika put his arm around your waist and assisted you up. "Did he really scare you that bad that you can’t walk?” He said worriedly. You look away  
"Yeah, totally, that's it... "  
Kurapika put his finger on your chin and gently guided your eyes to his.  
“M’lady please don’t lie to me..did he hurt you? Did I not catch him on time or something?”  
"Oh god... I feel faint." You say as you lean on him  
“Here let me take you to that bench over there and we can eat, maybe you will feel better.” Kurapika then walked you to the bench and let you rest there before getting their food.   
“Here let me feed you” He put a fry up to your lips and smiled at you.  
You stare before tearing up. "You’re doing this on purpose! You’re trying to fluster me as revenge, aren't you!?"  
He flinched back a bit   
"uh no. I'm just helping you, you seemed ill and I wanted to help because I know if I were in your shoes I'd be terrified.."  
You turn bright red as you tear up.  
"Oh…"  
He wiped your tears "hey maybe we should head back home I think you may be getting sick" he felt your forehead  
You nod and stand up.   
Later, you lay in bed as kurapika tends to you. You were still red but you were panting and heaving into a bucket.

Kurapika got a cold damp washcloth and patted your neck with it very slowly, trying to cool you off. He then put the cloth on your forehead. "Alright. You get some rest okay? I'll be waiting on your sofa when you wake up."  
You grab his sleeve. "I want you to stay here..." You whisper  
"You mean in bed with you?" he asked  
You nod. "It won't be like earlier. I won't try anything."  
"I guess this is alright.." kurapika took off his shoes and got under the covers with you. He laid on his side facing you and hesitated to put his arm around you. "Are you okay with me being this close to you?" he whispered into her ear.  
You cuddled up to him a quickly fall asleep as he pets your hair  
Kurapika smiled and kissed your head after you fell asleep. "Sleep well" he softly whispered before he too fell asleep.


	4. chapter 4 (lemon part 1)

The next morning rolls around. You awaken with a gasp that wakes kurapika up.   
Your father sits on your couch and glares at you both.  
Your father leaves the room without a word…  
Kurapika was shocked, he didn't know to respond in this type of situation.  
"What do I do?" he asks  
"I got this." You smile gently as you go after your father.  
"Be careful, I don't want to have to hurt anyone right now." he said as you scampered out of the room.  
You peek around the corner at your father. "Daddy? It wasn't what you thought it was... I promise"  
Your father tried to maintain his composure but ultimately failed. "Then what the hell was he doing sleeping with you!?" he pointed to your bedroom door and screamed at you.  
"I wasn't feeling well... So he stayed close to me, making sure I was ok. I asked him to."  
"He didn't. I swear. I have more respect than that." you tell your father.  
"If I catch him with his hand on you again, that punk will be dead in the most brutal way possible." your father said before storming off.  
You sigh and go back into your room.  
Kurapika looked at you the second you walked in.  
"Are you okay? That sounded brutal. He didn't put your hands on you did he?" Kurapika got the urge to ask a million questions just to make sure you were okay.  
"I'm fine, I just want to lay back down." You say as you climb in bed  
"Oh.. Alright" In fear of what your father would do to you, kurapika made sure to stay out of the bed. He tucked you in then sat on the sofa.  
An hour goes by and you wake up. You spot Kurapika asleep across from you on the couch and you get an idea.  
Kurapika looked like he could wake up in an instant if he heard even the smallest noise and kill it. His soft rising and falling of his chest made him look a bit irresistible to you…  
"He looks amazing." You think to yourself as you bite your lip. You were fine now, but you had quite a plan. Screw what daddy said! "Kurapika?" you whisper.  
Kurapika woke up without even jumping, he made it look effortless. "Yes, what do you need M'lady?"  
"I need to bathe but... " You fake cough "I need help…"  
Kurapika walked over to you and felt your forehead.  
"Your temperature seems fine…"  
"Yes but... *cough* I need help...."  
Kurapika sighed  
"I'll help you so, don't worry your pretty little head." he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom  
"I heard your father leave earlier so don't worry about me holding onto you like this." he tells you  
You just smile as Kurapika holds you.  
"Here, Um... Just get undressed and clean yourself up and I'll be waiting outside the door okay?" he says bashfully.  
You hide a smile. "Help me undress?"  
Kurapika blushed. "Um sure.." He slowly lifted your nightgown over your head. His fingers ever so slightly grazed your skin as he pulled it off of you, and sent electricity through your body.  
You smile and turn around to look at him. "Thank you. Will you help me wash?"  
Kurapikas face went a deep red that made his ears burn. he realized you had no undergarments under your clothes.  
"I apologize but I'll just stay outside the door for now." kurapika walked out of the bathroom, shut the door, and took a deep breath of relief.  
You got in the bath but you still weren't satisfied. After a few minutes, you call for him.   
"Kurapika!" He opens the door, in fear that you got hurt.   
"Are you okay?" he asked in a panicked tone.  
"I know you said no, but I can't reach..." You hand him the loofa  
he grabbed the loofa.  
"fine... I'll help but only because I don't want to lose my job." he was clearly lying, a part of him just wanted to get his hands on you. Kurapika got onto his knees and put some soap in the loofa. He gently started to scrub your back and silently hum to himself.  
You blush a deep red as you touch yourself under the water. You caress the folds of your pussy as you listen to him hum.  
Kurapika didn’t notice you touching yourself right away, but when he did, he smirked.  
"Hey... why don't I clean there for you" he whispered in his ear before putting his hand between your legs.   
"Don't be too loud.. Understand?" he commands  
You practically melt at the touch of Kurapika's hand. You put his other hand on your breast as you lean back.  
He rubbed at your clit softly and bit your ear.   
"I asked you if you understood... Answer me. Naughty girls like you deserve to be punished." kurapika kissed down your neck and pinched your nipples between his fingers.  
You still don't answer. You simply start to touch his hard cock through his clothes. You wanted everything from him.  
Kurapika got extremely hot and bothered.   
"Fine then. If you keep ignoring me I'll make you scream out my name instead of being quiet. I'll make sure everyone who's home knows." he picked you up and took you out of the bath.  
"dry off... I'll meet you back in the bedroom. " he said before leaving to get undressed in her room.


	5. chapter 5 (lemon part 2)

You quickly towel off and join kurapika in your room.  
Kurapika was already disrobed and waiting for you. When you walked in he pulled you in by your waist and started kissing you, leaving almost no room for air.  
You kiss back as you fondle his cock and balls. You slip your tongue in his mouth only for him to start a wrestling match with your tongue.   
Kurapika then pushed you onto the bed, putting your wrists together above your head and pinning you down.  
"I'll show you what happens when you misbehave." he says with a smirk.  
You practically cum at just his words.   
"Fuck me..." You beg as you wrapped your legs around his waist.  
"As you wish." kurapika didn't waste any time, he thrust deep into you. He was careful not to move too much because it may hurt you, but with how wet you already were for him it was almost easy for him to just slide in.  
You shudder and cry out as he hits your deep spot. "You're in my womb!" You cry out  
“That’s a good girl.. keep screaming.” Kurapika said. “Just tell me when I can move.” He bit his lip trying not to move in you just yet.  
you nod, awaiting his movements as you bite your lip. He moved your hair out of your face and started to thrust into you, trying being careful not to hurt you too much. you pull him in for another kiss as he pounds your pussy.   
"God dammit.." he faced away from you and blushed while biting his lip. He was finding it quite difficult to keep a steady pace. The way you wrapped yourself around him so tightly made him more aroused by the second. He looked back over at you and rolled his eyes.   
"Just... Shut up, you're a virgin too." his face went a crimson color and started to move his hips faster.   
"Kurapika! I'm gonna cum!" you cry out as your toes curl up and you look into his eyes.   
"Then cum. All over me" he put his arm under your back and made you arch a bit so he could ram into your g-spot as hard as he could. your eyes roll back and you cry out as you grip Kurapika's arms. you finish and pull him into another kiss.  
"cum for me!" you beg him.  
"A-aha fuck yes" he sloppily pumped into you with the rest of the stamina he had. With one final collision, he shot his cum deep inside your womb. When de did so his eyes fluttered open revealing his scarlet eyes. Realizing his mistake, he pulled out of you and looked away.  
your eyes widen "Kurapika? was that....." you pause at a loss for words.   
"This was a mistake." he said under his breath before getting his clothes on and leaving swiftly out the door to go lay in his room. When he shut himself inside he backed up against the door and sighed to himself.  
You sit staring at the door in shock. you didn't know what to make of what you just saw. Kurapika Kurta...now you knew it wasn't a coincidence...


	6. chapter 6

A few days pass of you desperately trying to make conversation with Kurapika. He wouldn't speak to you at all since you two had gotten intimate. Of course, he would still follow you around and protect you because that was his job.

Kurapika arrives to wake you at 9 am. "Hey Kurapika..." you begin after getting dressed.   
Kurapika sighed and fixed his shirt cuffs without looking at you. "What do you need?" he still needed to be respectful, he was aware of that.  
"Are you mad at me?" You ask  
Kurapika stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you need to go anywhere today?" he asked, attempting to avoid your question.  
You look down. "No... I don't." You whisper.  
"Good." He sat down and looked out the window.  
You sigh and excuse yourself to the closet to change. You then pull out your phone and dial your friend.  
"Hey hey, what's up?" your friend answered with a tired tone.  
"I need help... There's this guy I like and I think he hates me..." You replied.  
"Oof.. Damn ok what's his problem?" they responded  
You explain the situation and the whole scarlet eyes thing "what do I do?"  
"Oh shit.. Well first, you know you hate your dad so just tell him you know where the scarlet eyes are. Simple."  
"But what if daddy gets mad?" You ask.  
"Well if you really do like him then if you tell him something this important he should be very careful not to mess it up for you."  
You pause. "Ok, I'll do it! Thank you!"  
"Mhm. Love you bye, and also get a pregnancy test cause damn." Roman said and chuckled before hanging up.  
You think for a moment... "Shit... He did jizz inside me..." You regain yourself and exit the closet.  
Kurapika looked up at you when he noticed you left the closet. "What was that about?" he asks  
You sigh and shake your head. "I know why you are here! It's because of my father's scarlet eyes, isn't it?"  
Kurapikas eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fists without realizing it. "I needed money so I got the job. Don't make any other assumptions."  
you stare at him. "so if I told you I knew where the eyes were...you wouldn't care?"  
His nerves were shot. "Where are they?" he said instantly "I need to get them back." his determination was quite stern.  
you grit your teeth. "...so now you want to talk to me? When it benefits you?" your fist clenches and you glare at kurapika. "doesn't what we did mean anything to you?"  
Kurapika took a second to think of a response. "I'll..be your bodyguard for the rest of forever, okay? Anything, I'll do it to avenge them! Just please tell me where they are."  
"I don't want a bodyguard!" you yell with tears in your eyes. "I want a boyfriend! or at least someone who will stand by me if I turn out to be pregnant!" your eyes soften. "I don't want to force you...but I'm scared..."  
He looked into your eyes in the realization of what he had done. "Then... I'll be your boyfriend. Whatever you want okay... I want you too, I just thought you were using me. I guess you could say the same for me." kurapika walked up to you cautiously and wrapped his arms around you.  
you dry your tears and hug back. "follow me, but be careful. there are people guarding the basement where my dad keeps his valuables. the eyes are kept on a pedestal atop the fireplace. however, it requires a fingerprint to get in the room." you grab your makeup bag and lead the way.  
He took your hand as you lead him to the room. "I'll be as silent as I can.. Thank you for this."


End file.
